


Malec Writing Prompts

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Malec Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038862
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Malec Writing Prompts

So I’m going to see how this goes, but below there’s a link to a list of prompts on tumblr, and you can request however many and I’ll write it and add it to this collection. If it fails then I’ll just delete it lol but feel free to submit them on tumblr or just pick your favorites and comment on ao3! I’d love to write something for you :)

<https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1>


End file.
